Spiritual Love REWRITTEN
by Shooting Star Dragon 3000
Summary: I have deleted the orignal version of this story in order to mix it w/ the DBZ universe a bit. Same summery and stuff, but will change in the second in the 2nd chapter. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for deleting the original version but this 1 will be a lot better trust me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh! universes.

_**16 years ago**_**:**

_**A flash of light came from an ally-way in Heartland city, and revealed a cloaked figure holding a sleeping baby in its arms. The figure walked towards a random house, and placed the baby on the front on the front porch. The figure knocked on the door and vanished.**_

_**Present time (Gio's POV)**_**:**

"Gio, wake up or we'll be late." Chalese said. I responded by still snoring, that is until I was pushed off the bed andlanded on the floor w/ a loud thud.

"Ow. Seriously Red-Eyes, do You have to do that everytime?" I asked the dragon spirit in front of me. "Yes, bcuz today is your dueling exam." He answered w/ his usual calm but dreaded voice.

After getting dressed and ready, I sped down to the stairs and headed to the garage w/ my sister. We bothed hopped onto our duel runners and took off. Chalese's runner was the shape of the blue-eyes shining dragon, while mine was in the shape of the red-eyes darkness dragon.

We both approched our school, but we both had 1 minute to get to the exam. "Red-Eyes, transport please." I said as i summoned my drgaon and teleported us to the school stadium just in time.

_**Normal POV**_:

"I'll start the first move," Gio said as he drew from his deck, "First i'll place 2 face-downs, then i activate the reload spell card [**Effect: Add your to your and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your deck.**]. Next, i play Pot of Greed so i get to draw 2 more cards."

As Gio looked at his hand, he knew the perfect strategy for his next turn. "And now," he said,"I summon Field-Commander Rahz in Defense Mode."

"ha, what could that weak warrior do against me?" His opponent, Jamie, asked in a mocking tone.

"Not much," Gio said with confidence, "But his ability allows me to pick a level 4 or lower warrior type and put on top of my deck. And with that, i end my turn."

"Very well. I draw," Jamie said, "First i summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode." As soon as she summoned the weird orange machine, it started to glow.

"And now thanks to his ability, i can now add a Machina monster from my deck to my hand." When she drew the card, she discarded a card. "Now by sending my Machina Cannon to the graveyard, I can special summon my ultimate weapon... MACHINA FORTORESS!"

As she played the card, a giant robotic-tank rised up from the ground. "Now destroy his warrior!" With that command, Machina Fortoress fired at Field-Commander Rahz and destroyed him.

"Now i'll play 4 face-downs and end my turn." She said, thinking she'll win.

_**Gio's POV**_:

_'Damn she's good,'_ I thought, _'But I know my deck will pull me through this duel.'_ "Ok, my move." As i drew my card, Red-Eyes's spirit appeared next to me.

_**'What is it Red-Eyes?'**_ I asked. _**'Keep your guard up, your opponent looks like she's figured out a strategy to beat us.'**_ He replied.

I nodded at him, then focused as she activated 2 Gift of greed traps. When i drawed my 4 extra cards, i thought of a brillient strategy.

"First i'll place 2 face-downs, then i'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack mode." When i summoned my monster, she looked kinda itemitated.

"Next i activate Release Restraint." Gearfried's armor started to crack when i played my spell card. "Now by send my iron knight to the graveyard, i now special summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster."

"Not so fast, I activate Card Destruction." She said as Gearfried revealed his true form. "Crap, oh well." I said as i discarded my hand and drew a new 1 then smirked.

"Thanks to you activating that spell, i can special summon Rose Fairy to the field." I said as I played a little pink fairy.

"Next, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron." As i played him, a ladybug w/ a star on its back appeared.

"What the hell is that?" She asked in surprise. "Oh, i forgot to tell ya that by making my tuner a level 4, my Level Eater can come back from the graveyard."

"Holy shit, you mean you're going to-" "Hell yes," I interupted her, "I now tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with level 3 Rose Fairy and level 1 Level Eater." Every 1 watched in awe as Quickdraw turned into 4 rings and my other 2 monsters turned into a total of 4 orbs. "I Synchro Summon... Road Warrior!" I yeled as, in a blinding flash of light, my warrior appeared.

_**4 minutes later**_:

**Gio LP: 200****, ****Jamie LP: 4000**. _'I can't lose... I have to draw Yubel.'_ I thought as Jamie laughed at my close defeat.

"Go ahead, draw your next card. Nothing in your deck can destroy my fortoress." She said.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and drew my next card. As I opened my eyes, My confidence came back to 100%.

"You're finished Jamie, since my Fusion Gate field spell and Imperial Iron Wall continuous trap are still in play I can now bring out the ultimate symbol of fear," I said as my energy skyrocketed, "I NOW FUSE YUBEL WITH RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON, IN ORDER TO CREATE... THE RED-EYES NIGHTMARE DRAGON!"

The whole field was surrounded in darkness, then it all came together in the shape of dragon.

**Red-Eyes Nightmare Dragon: ATK 9000/DEF 9000, Level 12, DARK, Dragon-type, Fusion/Effect [Effect: This card gains 1000 ATK & DEF for every dragon in your graveyard. By discarding 1 card, this card can attack your opponents lifepoints directly].**

As my dragon appeared, Jamie was shaking in utter fear. Mostly every1 in the entire school gasped at the size of my dragon, it was 4 times bigger than Machina Fortoress.

"Now by discarding 1 card to the grave, my dragon can attack you directly." I said as my dragon prepared to attack.

"No, this is impossible! My deck was suppose to be superior to yours." Jamie said in fear.

"Too bad Jamie. RED-EYES NIGHTMARE DRAGON, ATTACK HER LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY WITH INFERNO NIGHTMARE BLAST!" With that command, my dragon fired a pitch-black ball of fire at her making her lifepoints go to 0.

_**Normal POV**_:

"And the winner is Gio!" the ref. announced. Everybody cheered in his victory as Gio walked to jamie and helped her up.

"Not bad jamie, but you still got a lot to learn about trusting more than 1 monster." Gio said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mine." Jamie said.

_**Later on...**_

Gio, as always after school at night, sits on a tree looking at the night sky. _'Another victory as always,'_ I thought to myself, _'Too bad that every girl in school has to chase me every single day.'_

I sighed as grabbed my necklace, it was in the shape of a dragon curled up and looked a lot like Red-Eyes. This was the only thing i had to remind me of my birth parents whoever they are.

I checked my watch and saw that is was getting pretty late, So I jumped down and landed on my feet. But when i did, my necklace started to glow red.

"Ok, this is new." I said in confusion as my necklace shot a laser on my right. Even though it was getting late, i decided to check it out and followed the beam.

After walking for 3 minutes, the beam of light pointed downwards meaning i was on top of whatever my necklace led me to.

"Time to start digging i guess. Drill Warrior, I got a job for you." I said as i summoned my monster that hand a drill for 1 of his arms.

"What's the job boss?" He asked in his New York accent. "My necklace led me to this spot and it's pointing to something underground." I answered as I pointed to the ground.

"I'm on boss." He said as he jumped up then dived into the ground using his drill arm. After 2 minutes, Drill Warrior surfaced holding a small metal box.

"Thanks Drill." I said as he handed me the box.

"No problem." When he returned to his card, I decided to head home. So I ran back to my runner, get on it, started the engine and sped off to home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gio's POV**_:

As I parked my runner into the garage, I quietly tried to head to my room. But i knew my parents better. "Back late again mister?" My mother asked from behind me, making me jump. "Look mom, I have a perfectly good explaination this time." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh let me guess, 'some1 challenged me to a duel and lost track of time.' Is that it?!" She said raising her voice.

"No it isn't. My necklace led me," I said as i put the metal box on the table, "to this box for some weird reason."

"I don't want to hear it young man, now march yourself to bed right now." Whenever she raises her voice like that, i run for it. When i shut the door, I placed the box on my night-stand and went straight to bed.

**It was just an average night, with my crush Sabrina next to me. "It's such a perfect night Gio." She said while snuggling closer to me. "It sure is my beautiful samurai." I told her. Just as we were about to kiss, 3 gigantic behemoths surrounded and attacked us.**

I started painting & sweating bullets like crazy. '_**What's wrong Gio?**_' Red-Eyes asked me. "Nothing buddy, just the worst dream i've ever had." I replied, then noticed that the box was surrounded by a red, blue, and yellow aura.

Realizing that going back to sleep would be a bad idea, I got out of bed and grabbed the box. "Oh great, it's got a lock on it-," I was interupted when Red-Eyes used his tail to cut the lock off, "Oooookaayyyyy, nevermind."

I opened the box, and we were both shocked of what was inside it. '_**What are those behemoths doing here?**_' Red-Eyes said with venom in his voice. "I have no idea, but they were definately in my dream."I answered him looking at the 3 mighty and mythical Egyptian God Cards.

_**Meanwhile (Normal POV)...**_

We now enter in a temple hidden deep in the forest, where inside was a girl in her teens with pitch-black hair and deep blue eyes was looking outside of her window. "It's not fair, why do i always have to stay inside this place Gestu?" the girl sighed, talking to a female samurai duel-spirit.

'_**Your father is just protecting you from the outside world Sabrina.**_' the spirit told her in a motherly tone. Sabrina just staired at the stars, then fell fast asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_:

Gio was already out on his duel-runner before his mother woke up. As he was driving through the city, he still couldn't shake his dream from last night outta his head. So to really clear his head, he went to visit his dad at the construction site.

_**Gio's POV**_:

I parked near the site and saw that a girder was about to fall from a nearby crane. "LOOK OUT!" one of the workers yelled. Before the metal beam landed on the ground, four armor-covered arms caught it just in time.

"Nice catch Junk Destroyer." I said as the workers sighed in relief. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Good timing son." My dad said. My dad and I looked very identical with the red hair, except mine was darker than his.

"Thanks dad. Looks like you could use some help." I offered. And as always, he accepted the help. After about 40 minutes, we have gotten all of the girders in their proper place. I went back to my runner and got on it. "I'll see ya after work son." My dad said. "See ya dad." I replied as i drove off. While i was driving, I noticed some1 running towards a cliff.

For some unknown reason, I flor it and petalled to the metal heading for the cliff. 'Damn it, im not going to make it.' I thought, then noticed a wooden ramp up ahead. I knew it was a long shot but i had no other option.

As I drove of the ramp I pressed a button on my runners counsle and the wings on the side fold out, activating my runners flight mode. It was close, but I managed to grab the person just in time.

_**Sabrina's POV**_:

"You are growing weak Sabrina," My father said as he striked me, "Return to your room at once."

"NO, IM TIRED OF THIS!" I yelled at him as i began to run towards the temple gates. I was covered in cuts, but i didn't care as i kept on running. What i didn't noticed was the cliff up ahead. I tried to stop but it was too late as i tripped and began to fall.

I closed my eyes because i was scared and waited for death. But then I noticed something, or some1, catched me. I opened my eyes and was surprised when i saw my rescuer. His eyes were a blue as the ocean, his dark red hair that was flowing from the wind, and his half pale face that made me shiver.

_**Normal POV**_:

As they landed with the wings folding back up, the runner hit a bike rack causing them both to catipult from the veichle. Gio held onto Sabrina tightly, and landed onto the grass with Sabrina on the top.

"You ok?" Gio asked. "Yes, Im fine Gio." Sabrina answered. "Wait a sec, is that you Sabrina?" the red-eyes duelist asked in shock. "It's been a long time Mr. Daredevil." She said while hugging him.

For the rest of the day they catched-up to each other, showed each others decks, and spent the afternoon together. "So, your dad has been brusing you again huh?" Gio asked, refering to her cuts. "Yeah. I know he wants to make me strong, but he never lets me out out of the house." She sighed.

"Well, how about i drive you home Sabrina? After all, i know that your brother would kill me if he saw us." She thought about and said yes. They both went to the duel runner and got on it. With Sabrina wrapping her arms around Gio's waist and wearing an extra helmet, they took off for the temple.

After a 5 minute drive, they arrived to the front gates and sabrina got off. "Thanks for the ride Gio." "No problem Sabrina, it was nice to see you." Sabrina took off her helmet and hande to him. "Keep it." He said. "Really?" "Yeah, just as a little reminder." Before she went inside, Sabrina gave Gio a kiss on the cheek then headed inside the gates.

_**Gio's POV**_:

I placed a hand on my cheek where she kissed me, then i accelerated straight for home in my runner's flight mode. 'I have never left so alive.' I thought to myself, doing a few loops in the sky. When i arrived home, I saw an ambulence car pulling some1 from the house. I used my helmet's vizor to zoomin and saw my dad being loaded into the veichle.

Instead of landing at the house, I decided to follow the ambulence to the hospital. As I landed my runner in the parking lot, i ran inside to the front counter. "Excuse me, which room is Ron Miller in?" I asked the respectionest. "He's in room 207 on the 2nd floor, 4th room on your left."

I followed her directions to the room, but then saw my dad hooked with IV's that made me started to shed tears. "Are you this man's son?" the doctor, Dr. Anderson, asked me when he exited out of the room. "Yes. What happened to him doc?" I replied while trying to calm down. "I'm afraid your father had a stroke when he arrived at the house and there's a low chance he'll survive." Dr. Anderson said. "Can I see him?" I asked. He nodded and allowed me into the room as i sat next to my father.

"This is all my fault dad." I muttered, crying tears of anger and sadness. "No it isn't son," My dad said weakly, "You've done nothing wrong. Here, I want you to have this." My dad handed me a Duel Monsters card, but I was confused because this was his most rarest card: Red-Eyes Majestic Dragon. "Dad, im not ready to earn this yet." I said. "Take care of your mother and sister, Gio. I'm so proud of you." Those were his final words as the heart-rate moniter went flat.

_**3 days later**_:

It was a grim Thursday afternoon, and today was my father's funeral. Everybody in the city was there, everybody except me. I was a few feet from the cemetary, not wanting to feel anymore pain. After everyone left, I went up to his grave which read "Ron Miller: A great man and beloved father". I was so deep into emtional thought that i didn't noticed an umberella sheilding me for the rain. I turned around to see Sabrina in black-funeral clothes, with a worried look on fer face.

"I'm sorry about your father Gio." Sabrina said in a saddened tone. "I need to be alone for a whille." I said as i began to run out of the cemetary and heading for the woods.

I really didn't care if i was getting wet from the rain, my anger was skyrocketing fast and i needed to be far away from people as possible. Once i made it to a hill, i just roared in angered. "WHY DAD, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" My rage started to rise even more while at the same time feeling a weird energy surge through me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my anger be heard to the heavens while lightning strike in a circle around me. My anger, still swelling inside me, made this new energy surge even more. With my final yelling roar of rage, my hair spiked up changing from dark red to golden blond and my eyes went from blue to emerald green.

"Whoa, i feel stronger than ever before." I said feeling my anger drop quickly. Whatever the hell just happened, it just made me look and feel strong.

**Wow, 2nd chapter and Gio already went Super Saiyan. But what will happen next, and how will his new Super Saiyan powers affect his dueling? Stay tuned for the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months later (normal POV)**:

After his father's death and discovering his new power, Gio had spent the last 2 months figuring out how he did it. But in the woods, fate would test Gio's new-found powers.

**Sabrina's POV**:

"Sabrina Sinizu," My father, Ishito, yelled at me in anger, "you have brought disgrace to this family."

"I have done nothing but hang out with Gio. How is that disgraceful father?!" I yelled back. "Because our family is suppose to live in secret, but instead you have decided to risk our tratitions for a mere boy!" My dad said in anger.

"Now i have no choice but to duel this peasent." After he said that, my heart started to shatter.

**3 days later (Gio's POV)**:

It was now Saturday night and I was approching to Sabrina's place. That note that was sent from her father meant that she was in trouble, and it wasn't good.

When I arrived at the temple, all of the outside guards charged towards me. "What a bunch of idiots," I said as i activated my duel disk, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, make them regret ever getting in our way."

Once Red-Eyes appeared, he roared at the guards making them fall backwards onto their backs. I recalled my dragon and punched the temple gates opened, only to see a duel arena with Ishito on 1 side of the arena.

I walked to the opposite end of the arena with determination running through my veins. "Where is she?!" I yelled at him. "Gio, help." I turned to my right and saw Sabrina all tied up.

"If you win, she'll be spared. But fail, and she will die." Ishito said in a cold tone while he activated his duel disk. Mine was alredy active, so we each drew our hands. "LETS DUEL!" We said in unison.

"I'll start first," he said as he drew from his deck. "First, I'll play a card face-down then play my Reinforcement of The Army spell card." After he played the spell, he choosed what level 4 or lower Warrior monster and added it to his hand. "To end my turn, I summon Shien's Footsolider in defense mode." He said as a monkey in a guard uniform appeared and took a defensive stance.

"Alright my move," I said as I drew from my deck, "I'll play a face-down as well then I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode." The knight in black iron armor appeared and was ready for action. "Next, I activate the spell card Release Restraint." This gave Ishito a surprised look, but not me. "Now i can send my iron knight to the grave and replace him with Gearfried The Swordmaster."

The armor that was once on Gearfried was now gone and showed his true form. "Now Gearfried attack his Footsolifer." I commanded and he automatically destroyed the monkey. "Thank you boy," Ishito smirked, "Now that my Footsolider is gone, I can replace him with the Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai from my deck in defense mode." Once the smoke cleared, I saw a hi-tech samurai armed with two massive clubs.

"I end my turn." I growled. "Very well boy," Ishito smirked again when he drew his next card, "I activate another Reinforcement of The Army spell." He repeat the process like in his first turn. "Now I summon Hand of The Six Samurai in attack mode." Now I was in trouble due to its ability. "Thanks to her ability, I can send Shinai to the grave to destroy your Gearfried."

Once the club-wielding samurai was gone, Ishito's other monster used her ability to send Gearfried to the graveyard. "Now my slave, attack his lifepoints directly." She did what she was told, and attacked me with a hidden blade. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, knowing that this man meant business.

**Lifepoints; Gio: 6400, Ishito: 8000**

"GIO!" I heard Sabrina yell in concern and sadness. "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN BITCH!" What Ishito did was unforgivable: he slapped Sabrina hard across her face. Just sitting there watching made me more furious than on my dad's funeral. I ignored the pain, and got back up on my feet. "Ishito," I said in anger, "Your fight is with me, but after what you just did, I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

I drew my next card with fire in my eyes. "First I summon Tenshin in attack mode," I said as the white-armored fairy appeared, "Next I activate my Reload spell card, meaning I get a new hand after a quick shuffle."

After my deck was shuffled, I drew 2 new cards and smirked. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 new cards." After I drew the cards, Tenshin's armor began to glow brightly. "Now Tenshin's hidden ability activates: since i drew cards from a spell card's effect, I can now replace him with a level 3 monster from my deck. So come on out Rose Fairy!" The fairy monster was now replaced with a rose-themed fairy.

"Hahaha, do you expect to win with that pathetic monster?" Ishito laughed, which made Rose Fairy sad. "Don't worry Rose," I reinsured her, "We'll so him how well you work with others." That brought her spirit back while I discarded a card to the grave. "I discard a monster to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron." The cowboy-looking mech appeared next to Rose Fairy with a determined look.

"Now I activate Level Eater's ability from my graveyard: by reducing Quickdraw's level by 1, I can bring it out to field." I said as the star-backed ladybug came to Rose Fairy's other side.

"Next, I'll tune Quickdraw Synchon with Rose Fairy and Level Eater in order to synchro summon: Junk Destroyer!" The four-armed metal giant appeared from a beam of green light and destroyed both of Ishito's cards on the field from the force of his hands. "What the hell did you do?!" Ishito yelled for an answer.

"It's Destroyers ability: he destroy's the number of cards equal to the number of non-tuner monsters used to summon him," I explained in a calm tone, "Now I activate Photn Sanctuary. And thanks to this spell, I now get 2 photon tokens."

From the card, 2 orbs of photon energy came out next to Junk Destroyer. After drawing a new hand of 7, I saw the 1 card combo i knew that can help me win this duel. "Next up, I play the Double Summon spell card. And now that I can normal summon again, I'll sacrifice all of my monsters!"

The sky above us turned dark, covered in thunder clouds. As the energy's of my 3 monsters soared into the sky, lightning striked in a circle around me. After the last lightning bolt hit the ground, I automatically went Super Saiyan as a behemothed-sized red dragon with 2 mouth's decended from the clouds.

"I CALL FORTH YOUR POWER, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Slifer roared as his name was said. "Since I have 4 cards in my hand, Slifer gains 1000 attack points for each. Giving him 4000 attack points." SLifer roared again as his power was increasing.

"As powerful as he is boy, Slifer still doesn't have even strength to take me down." Ishito said, trying to hide his feared expression. "That's why I have the Megamorph equip spell," I said as I played the card while SLifer once again roared from his increased power up to 8000.

"Oh no, this can't be!" Ishito said in fear. "Yes it can." I looked deep into his soul, spreading Ishito's fear. "NOW SLIFER DESTROY HIM WITH THUNDER FORCE ATTACK!" I commanded as Slifer began to gather energy, then released it all Ishito. He screamed in pain from the attack, but I didn't care. Once the attack died down, I saw Sabrina was knocked out probably from all of wind currents when Slifer was awakened.

The duel was over and Slifer's hologram disappeared, but i was still in my Super Saiyan for some reason. "Looks like summoning Slifer to save Sabrina finally gave me control." I said while lowering my power enough that my aura vanished but still in Super Saiyan form. I tore the rope from Sabrina and carried her in my arms bridal-style to the gates.

"She...will never... love you...," I turned to see Ishito still breathing, but barely, "You... are a... freak and weakling... just like your father... hehehehehe." I gently put sabrina down, then focused on the dying man with all of my anger. "You can mach me, make fun of me, even tell me that sabrina doesn't love me. But never, EVER talk about my father like that," I said as I gathered a dark, flaming energy into my right hand then aimed it at the poor fool, "INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

I released the attack directly at him, only for him to scream again and then exploded due to the attack. Once it died down, I picked up Sabrina back into my arms holding her tightly. Since i didn't take my runner here, I took off into the sky. But not wanting to wake Sabrina up, I decided to fly slowly to home.

While flying, I looked at Sabrina's face. Besides the slap mark, she had the most beautiful face in the world even in the moonlight.

**Sabrina's POV**:

I felt so weak, but also felt warm at the same time. With whatever strength I had left, I opened my eyes half way to see a man with blond hair and green eyes carrying me. But, this guy feels so familiar like i'd know him. "G-Gio... is that..." I said weakly. "Rest Sabrina, you need to conserve your strength." When he spoke in that soothing tone, I knew that it was my knight in shining armor. Even though i was slowly approaching into the dream world, I couldn't help but smile knowing that I was finally free from my father's chains.

**HOLY CRAP! A super saiyan using Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack and Slifer The Sky Dragon making an appearence. Now that's what i call hardcore. Will the other god cards be used? How will Gio's & Sabrina's life be now? Stay tuned and find out, but don't forget to review.**


End file.
